Sheriff Eggman And Guards/Something Funny/Luigi Frees All Of The Prisoners/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 12. (Fade to King Dedede's castle at nighttime. We zoom over to Mario and Luigi who are climbing a ladder up to the castle wall. When they got to the top, they took a look. First, they see the gallows, then the Hammer Bros standing guard, and the Eggrobos patrolling. Mario and Luigi then look at each other and see Dr. Eggman sleeping with Orbot and Cubot passing him. Cut to Mario and Luigi carefully sneaking into the castle. Luigi knocks some rocks which made a little noise, and Mario grabs Luigi and they both run off. Cut to the Eggrobos looking around. Then we cut to Mario and Luigi making it to the ground and they rush to the arch. They hide as they see Orbot passing by. He looks around suspiciously before he continues patrolling. Mario and Luigi then watch as Cubot goes over to a low wall. Luigi, hiding behind a bush over the low wall, tries to grab Cubot, but suddenly, Cubot starts to yell and he hides) Cubot: One o'clock and all's well! (The clock strikes three times. Cut to Dr. Eggman who wakes up) Dr. Eggman: (Sighs) Cubot, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. Cubot: Yes, Eggman. Uh, but does that er, mean adding or subtracting? Dr. Eggman: Oh, just forget everything. Cubot: Yes, Eggman. (Walks away) Dr. Eggman: Cubot, how could I sleep with ya yellin' "All's well!" all the time here. (Orbot walks up to Eggman) Orbot: Eggman, everything isn't all's well. I've got a feeling that my sensors indicate that there's going to be a jailbreak at any minute. (While Orbot is talking, he has his crossbow pointed close to Dr. Eggman) Dr. Eggman: Ay Caramba, Orbot! Point that peashooter the other way. Orbot: Not to worry, Eggman. The safety is on Old Betsy. (Orbot accidentally releases the arrow and it goes everywhere, starling Eggman, and Orbot too) Dr. Eggman: '''(Angrily) What in blazes are you trying to do, ya little bucket of bolts?! (He hits Orbot on the head) '''Orbot: Just doin' my duty, Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Oh, you and that itchy trigger thingy of yours. (Cut to Cubot going back to the same castle walls. Luigi slowly peeks out, when Cubot stopped, he taps him on the head) Cubot: Hmm? (Gets grabbed and pulled in by Luigi) Do'h! (Cut to Eggman and Orbot) Orbot: Hey, do you hear that? Dr. Eggman: Of course, Orbot. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You try to keep cover of me. (Orbot follows Eggman, but while they are walking, Orbot has his peashooter pointed in front of him and pokes Eggman) Dr. Eggman: Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? Orbot: You bet it is, Eggman. Dr. Eggman: That is what I am afraid of. Now, you go first. Orbot: Okay. (He gets in front of Eggman, as they reach the arched entrance) Dr. Eggman: (Pulling out his sword) All right, you in there! Come on out with your hands up! (We see Luigi putting the purple cape on Mario, as see Cubot, who's tied to a tree. Cut to Orbot) Orbot: (Pointing with his crossbow) That's right, reach for the sky. (Cut to Mario and Luigi) Mario: Just wait till you watch this "preformance", Luigi. (Puts on a Cubot mask) Luigi: Be careful, bro. (Mario comes out with his Cubot mask on, then he stands in front of the arched door) Mario: (Imitating Cubot's voice) Ahem. Jehoshapat, Orbot. Put that peashooter thingy down. Dr. Eggman: Aw, nuts, Orbot. It's only Cubot. And what the heck? Get back to your patrol. On the double! Get moving! (He tries to kick Orbot, but Orbot dodges in fear) Orbot: Okay, okay, I'm going. Dr. Eggman: (As Mario follows him) That Orbot. He's getting everybody edgy. Nothing is going to happen. Meta Knight is so going to dangle from the gallows by daybreak. (While Dr. Eggman is talking, Luigi watches as Mario removes his Cubot mask and winks at Luigi then puts in back on. We are now at the jail door, where Eggman is sitting down in his stool, with Mario) Mario: (Imitating Cubot) All right. Why don't you just sit yourself down here. Kind of cozy, isn't it? Dr. Eggman: Well, thanks, Cubot. I really appreciate that. Mario: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. (He closes Eggman's eyes) The sandman is coming. Why don't you...uh, allow me to loosen that belt for you. (Singing) Rockabye, Eggman, just do relax. (He loosens the belt and takes the keys) Dr. Eggman: (Sleepily) I am relaxing. (Mario pats Eggman while he is humming and imitating robotic sounds. Then he puts the key on the jail door, but hides it as Eggman snorts) Dr. Eggman: (Sighs) Well, Cubot, that's very sweet. Sing it one more time for me, please. Mario: (Singing) Rockabye, Eggman, just do relax. (Whispers) Just relax. (Mario quietly tells Luigi to come over to the door. Mario carefully opens the jail door. Luigi heads over to the door and cautiously walks past Eggman. Mario hands the keys to Luigi, as he closes the door. Cut to Orbot who heard the door shut) Orbot: (His eyes turned red) Wait a minute! (He accidentally shoots the arrow again and it flies everywhere, startling Eggman again) Orbot: Jailbreak! A jailbreak! (As he rushes to Eggman) I've heard it! I've heard it, Eggman! The door! The door! (Mario lays out the pole and it trips over Orbot, who slips in front of Dr. Eggman, who's very annoyed) Dr. Eggman: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms! (He kicks Orbot who screams. Cut back to Mario and Luigi) Mario: (To Luigi) Now, you release Meta Knight and the others, while I drop in on the royal treasury. (Cut to Luigi going through the dungeon with the keys. He passes a door which is labeled "Sentenced to Death for High Treason, by King Dedede." He stops and looks. We are now inside the room where Meta Knight is hinged. Luigi opens the door as Meta Knight opens his eyes and saw Luigi) Meta Knight: Oh. Luigi! It can't be! Luigi: Shh, quiet. We are busting out of here. (Frees Meta Knight) Meta Knight: Thank goodness. My prayers have been answered. (We are now at the same jail with all the characters, as Luigi opens the door as goes inside with Meta Knight following. First, we see Luigi free Lucario. Cut to Meta Knight lifting Donkey Kong up, with help from Blade Knight and Sword Knight who are also free. Then we see Luigi freeing Robin, Rhonda, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi. Then Meta Knight frees Lady Like, Sir Eburn, Spikehead, Honey, Iro, Rick, Tokkori, Coo, and Mr. Saturn. We then see Luigi free the Mr. Game and Watches. As he releases them, a Magikarp falls down. Cut to Meta Knight releasing Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, Yoshi, Lololo and Lalala) Tuff: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? Meta Knight: (Grabs Tuff) Shh, take it easy, son. (We now see Luigi releasing the Toads. Cut to Lucario who points to outside) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes